Un Destin Immuable
by MissLinoaHeartilly
Summary: La dernière heure de la Sorcière arrive lentement, elle profite de pouvoir se délecter une dernière fois du paysage de la région de Centra. Succombant au transfert de ses pouvoirs, elle rendra son dernier souffle dans les bras de son chevalier.


_Ceci est une oeuvre de Fan Fiction, les personnages appartiennent à Squaresoft &Square Enix. Cette One-Shot est basée sur une sorcière et son chevalier. L'idée m'est venue en admirant un Fan-Art sur un site internet. Ajouté à cela une très belle musique que je vous recommande d'écouter pendant que vous lirez (voir "Thème") vous la trouverez facilement je pense._

 _Je vous laisse apprécier cet écrit qui, je l'espère, vous plongera dans la tristesse. Âme sensible s'abstenir ?_

 _Thème: Kujikesou ni Naru Watashi wo Sasaete Kudasai [Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso Ost] - Masaru Yokoyama_

Guidé par le souhait de la Sorcière, le jeune mercenaire l'avait porté dans ses bras jusqu'à atteindre l'endroit où elle voulait se retrouver. L'immense champ de fleurs à perte de vue était visible. Cependant, l'obscurité les empêchait de profiter des couleurs des fleurs. Tout était bleu, éclairé par la lueur de la lune au-dessus d'eux. La Sorcière profitait silencieusement de ce spectacle, finalement c'était mieux ainsi, cela sied bien à ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas l'occasion de les revoir colorés. Qui sait si demain elle serait toujours en vie, peut-être qu'elle pourrait une dernière fois les admirer si son heure n'était pas encore venue. Seulement, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas résister aussi longtemps. Alors, elle se contenta de ce spectacle qui serait son dernier.

Quant au jeune Seed, il restait à ses côtés, lui aussi admirait ce champ de fleurs avec les faibles lueurs qui leur étaient permises. Il savait à quel point ce lieu comptait pour elle et c'était pour cela qu'il n'avait pas émis le moindre désaccord pour l'accompagner. Un lieu qui regorgeait de nombreux souvenirs pour ce mercenaire qui avait vécu ici étant petit. Pas mal de choses se sont passés depuis, mais lorsqu'il revenait sur ces terres il était empreint de nostalgie. Le temps lui paraissait à la fois si proche et si lointain. Il avait l'impression d'avoir couru vers un but qui lui était devenu inaccessible désormais. Il s'en voulait, rejetait la faute sur lui, réalisant qu'il aurait pu faire quelque chose afin d'empêcher cela.

Non, il ne se doutait pas que cela arriverait, pas si vite en tout cas. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle serait la première à partir. Ne dit-on pas que les Sorcières sont immortelles . Qu'elles peuvent traverser le temps indéfiniment tant qu'elles ne léguaient pas leur pouvoir . Pourquoi avait-il fallu que les choses se passent ainsi, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas de retour en arrière possible, pourquoi n'essayait-elle pas... Pourtant, il le savait au fond de lui, elle était bien trop faible pour se permettre cela, il aurait fallu qu'elle puisse tenir encore debout, qu'elle choisisse un tout autre passé pour obtenir un tout autre avenir. Une compression du temps n'était pas si aisément facile à réaliser. C'était là leur dernière chance qui s'échappait entre leurs mains. Le seul moyen qui pouvait à nouveau les réunir, mais à quel prix ? Un sacrifice d'une telle envergure juste pour eux deux n'était pas envisageable en comparaison de tous ceux qui les entourent, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'être égoïste.

 **\- N'est-ce pas ironique de ma part d'avoir toujours souhaité être ici...**

Haletante, la Sorcière tentait de s'exprimer, sa voix s'éteignait au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Bientôt, elle ferait le pas et rejoindrait l'autre côté. Était-ce la rage qui la consumait ainsi ? Reprenant le dessus sur son hôte, elle avait pu recouvrir sa mémoire, retrouver la personne qu'elle était pour ses derniers instants. Elle préférait cela que d'être restée dans l'oubli et de mourir sans savoir qui elle était vraiment. Au fond, elle avait toujours été là, sauf que ses gestes et ses paroles étaient contrôlées par cet aspect maléfique qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à se débarrasser. Pourtant, elle avait essayé, elle avait lutté de toute son âme pour en finir avec ce côté sombre de sa personnalité. C'était une part d'elle qui finalement ne l'avait jamais quitté. Toute cette haine et cette rancœur devaient forcément provenir de quelque part. Ces sombres desseins qui l'avaient envahi à cause de la noirceur de son âme. Personne n'est blanc comme neige dans ce monde, elle l'avait compris à ses dépens.

 **\- Toutes ces choses que j'ai faite, toutes ces choses que j'ai pu dire...** attristée, elle s'étrangla en prononçant ces mots qui avaient provoqué tant de malheurs sur leur monde.

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas** , répondit calmement le mercenaire tout en caressant les longs cheveux blancs de la Sorcière, **ils ne t'en voudront pas pour ça** , la rassura-t-il tendrement, **le seul à blâmer c'est moi.**

Elle s'en voulait affreusement de s'être conduite ainsi, d'avoir exécuté tous ces gens. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, elle le savait bien. Pourtant, elle se sentait responsable de cette boucherie, d'avoir pris toutes ces vies, elle se souvenait de chaque visage, chacune de leurs expressions était gravée dans sa mémoire. Malheureusement elle ne pouvait pas les ressusciter, ce qui est fait et fait, elle ne pouvait pas reculer. De toute manière, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire et c'était bien mieux ainsi, elle n'aurait pas souhaité commettre plus de tourments à l'humanité. Pour elle, le bien des autres passait avant le sien. Le mercenaire n'était pas tout à fait d'accord là-dessus, car elle n'avait pas pensé au sien. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'il serait égoïste de vouloir la garder près de lui, qu'elle pouvait à tout moment recommencer et que c'était dans l'intérêt de toute la population. Il ne faisait pas le poids seul au monde entier. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il fallait que ce carnage cesse, elle l'avait compris depuis bien longtemps que lui. Elle n'était qu'une gêne dont il fallait absolument se débarrasser.

La Sorcière s'inquiétait plus de leur monde que d'elle-même. Jusqu'à ce que vienne l'heure de dire au revoir, de prononcer ses dernières paroles, de réparer ses fautes et laisser la paix envahir et soulager le monde grâce à son sacrifice. Le seul point noir de toute cette histoire, sans compter les méfaits dont elle était coupable, c'était la peur qui se logeait en elle à cet instant précis. La peur de découvrir ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de l'autre côté, dans la face cachée de ce monde que seuls les défunts avaient pu explorer. Que pouvait-il s'y trouver ? Elle ne savait si elle pouvait compter sur un paradis qui l'accueillerait malgré ses dernières actions dont elle n'était pas fière. Est-ce que cela compterait dans son jugement ? Si l'enfer, puisse-t-il exister, était le seul endroit où elle pouvait se rendre, elle pourrait sans doute y expier tous ses pêchers. Ou alors, peut-être qu'il n'y avait rien de l'autre côté, qu'elle se retrouverait dans le noir absolu, seule, privé de toute sensation. Le monde des morts était mystérieux, seuls les morts savaient ce qu'il s'y trouvait, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait pu revenir de ce monde, une fois que l'on était mort, on n'existait plus. Seul la mémoire des vivants pouvait honorer l'existence des morts. Au moins une personne penserait à elle lorsqu'elle partirait.

 **\- J'ai peur, peur de savoir ce qu'il pourrait y avoir de l'autre côté...** la peur de la jeune femme remontait à la surface, s'angoissant à l'idée de devenir poussière. **Je ne m'y étais jamais préparé** avoua-t-elle, personne ne sait quand le mauvais présage s'abattrait sur eux, elle seule avait pu choisir et décider.

 **\- Vivons l'instant présent** , admit le mercenaire en imitant une certaine personne. **N'était-ce pas ce que tu me disais à chaque instant ?** Fit-il en la taquinant espérant ainsi la délivrer de ses angoisses.

La Sorcière acquiesça à ses mots en laissant se dessiner un faible sourire sur ses lèvres. C'était ses propres mots, il fut un temps où elle s'était confiée au jeune homme, que cela ne servait à rien de revivre le passé, qu'il valait mieux continuer à marcher la tête haute et qu'importe ce qui a été fait, le plus important était ce que l'on pouvait faire maintenant. Néanmoins, la Sorcière sentait ses forces partir, elle se laissait consumer par ses pouvoirs. Pourtant, une Sorcière ne pouvait mourir tant qu'elle ne léguerait pas ses dons. C'était là la volonté de Hyne, le créateur de ce monde.

 **\- Tu as raison...** répondit-elle dans un souffle fut-il qu'il soit obligé d'approcher son visage plus près de la Sorcière afin d'en comprendre le sens. **Jamais je n'aurais pensé pouvoir déteindre sur toi** , elle émit un doux rire aussi silencieux que la brise du vent.

Elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps, mais elle se força à sourire pour ne pas avoir l'air triste, elle n'allait pas gâcher ce dernier moment en sa compagnie. Il fallait qu'elle reste forte jusqu'au bout, pleurer n'aurait servi à rien, il n'y avait pas de retour possible. Elle regrettait amèrement ce qu'elle avait pu faire subir au monde. Les remords l'accablaient, elle s'infligeait cette horrible torture pour réparer ses fautes, se laver de tous ses pêchers. L'homme près d'elle lui tenait la main, l'étreignait contre son torse recouvert par sa fameuse veste en cuir. Le pendentif effleura la tête de la jeune femme, le froid lui provoqua quelques frissons. À cet effet, elle tenta de sa main d'effleurer le collier, Griever, ce nom la réconfortait un peu.

 **\- Tu te souviens de notre promesse ?** Demanda faiblement la Sorcière appuyée contre lui.

Le jeune Seed acquiesça, comment pouvait-il l'oublier. Après tout, n'était-ce pas pour ça qu'elle avait dit qu'elle préférait venir dans cet endroit, à l'abri de tout regard. Elle et lui, rien que tous les deux profitant une dernière fois de ce lieu magique qui les avait conduit à vivre tellement d'aventures ensemble. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas oublier ce jour fatidique où elle s'était livrée aux autorités afin que ses pouvoirs fraîchement acquis ne blessent pas le monde. Il avait été la chercher pour la délivrer, l'amour qu'il lui portait était bien plus fort que de suivre un simple ordre. Est-ce qu'il aurait dû sagement suivre les ordres à cette époque et songer qu'elle serait encore en vie. Même en regardant sous tous les angles, il referait cent fois le même choix ou la même erreur comme il tentait de se convaincre. Bien qu'il ne le montrât pas, il se sentait mal, mais pour les derniers instants de sa bien-aimée il ferait un effort. L'effort de tenir et d'être présent jusqu'à la fin. De l'accompagner jusqu'à son dernier souffle. S'il avait été un bon chevalier il ne l'aurait pas laissé à l'agonie, il aurait dû faire quelque chose avant que cela n'arrive. Il recommençait à nouveau à regretter ses décisions. Les paroles qu'ils avaient dites précédemment étaient aussi valables pour lui. Il se les remettait en tête pour ne pas flancher.

 **\- J'aurai tant voulu rester un peu plus longtemps...**

Le ciel était recouvert d'étoiles brillantes et éphémères. Ensemble ils observaient ce magnifique spectacle dans la pénombre. Il n'y avait que la lumière de la lune qui les éclairait et cela était amplement suffisant. Le regard de la Sorcière brillait à la vue de ses étoiles qui lui remémoraient de nombreux souvenirs. Elle ferma les yeux, se rappelant de ces moments passés en sa compagnie, leur première rencontre au bal, la première valse qu'ils avaient dansée ensemble, l'aide qu'il avait apportée aux résistants, puis cette grande aventure qui les avait amenés à se rapprocher l'un de l'autre découvrant au fil du temps l'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un et l'autre. Elle gardait en mémoire tous ces précieux souvenirs. Elle aurait aimé en avoir beaucoup d'autres.

Lui aussi aurait aimé pareille chose, il aurait aimé passer toute sa vie à ses côtés. Il le souhaitait plus que tout, même maintenant. Seulement, le destin en avait décidé autrement. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, le célibat qu'il s'était imposé il y a quelques années reviendrait sans doute. Il resterait un véritable célibataire endurci, refusant de se retrouver blessé par sa compagne ou tout simplement pour éviter de la blesser. La situation dans laquelle il se trouvait était assez difficile, il l'endurait, il ne cherchait pas à trouver un fautif, pour lui il était le responsable de cette situation. S'il l'avait écouté plus tôt, s'il avait pu la convaincre de ne pas rendre les armes, en tout cas pas ainsi. Il lui arrivait souvent d'avoir quelques idées assez spéciales, cela reflétait sa personnalité, jamais il n'aurait songé qu'elle voulait tant rendre l'âme. Avec insistance de sa part il s'y était plié, mais avait toujours du mal à l'accepter. Il ne s'y ferait sans doute jamais.

 **\- S'il te plait...** **ne sois pas triste** , gémit la Sorcière, en passant sa main pourpre sur le visage du mercenaire.

Son regard insistant indiquait qu'il devait rester fort malgré tout. Consciente qu'elle lui en demandait trop en imposant sa présence à ses côtés, seulement il ne pouvait pas lui refuser. Elle se sentait coupable de lui infliger une telle torture, or il savait qu'elle n'était pas comparable à la sienne. Le jeune homme prit sa main dans la sienne et la posa sur sa joue, le contact de la main de la jeune femme sur son visage était aussi froid que de la glace. Comment pouvait-elle encore parler et bouger alors qu'elle était complètement glacée. Ses mouvements étaient certes assez lents, mais elle arrivait encore à rester maître de sa personne et ça, le jeune mercenaire ne pouvait que respecter l'incroyable volonté de la jeune femme. Il tentait de la réchauffer comme il pouvait bien que ce ne soit inutile. Combien de temps lui restait-il maintenant ? Cela faisait assez longtemps qu'ils contemplaient les étoiles. Si seulement les voeux pouvaient être exaucés dès l'instant présent. Il aurait souhaité qu'elle reste à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, qu'il puisse la garder auprès de lui. Il aurait tant aimé veiller sur elle plus longtemps.

Elle fixa le mercenaire et plongeait son regard dans ses yeux azur. Il l'avait compris, le moment était venu. Elle était prête à rendre ses derniers instants. Avant qu'elle ne se décide à commencer l'affreux rituel qui séparerait son corps de ses pouvoirs, il l'étreignit plus fort dans ses bras et lui déposa un délicat dernier baiser sur son front. Il l'aimait, il l'aimait bien trop pour la laisser partir. Pourtant, il n'avait pas insisté, partagé entre ses émotions et la volonté de la jeune femme, il n'avait pas su s'interposer. Comme toujours, elle avait eu le dernier mot. En réalité, il n'était pas décidé à la laisser partir comme ça jusqu'au jour où un drame se produisit. Cette tragédie l'avait fait réfléchir, il s'était enfin rallié au jugement de la jeune femme. Elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir vivre avec cette mauvaise conscience. Chaque jour aurait été une torture, vivre dans un monde qui vous rejetait, vous accusant de tous les maux, d'être celle qui avait apporté la misère sur ces terres. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Tout était de sa faute, elle avait commis l'irréparable, il était temps qu'elle disparaisse de ce monde afin de le rendre meilleur.

Le flot de magie enveloppa la Sorcière. C'était quelque chose à la fois merveilleux et horrible, telle une exécution dont il ne pouvait pas détourner la vue, laissant un gout amer dans la bouche du jeune mercenaire. Il s'en était rendu compte, la jeune femme souffrait le martyre. Son visage était crispé bien qu'elle tentât de paraître comme si de rien n'était. Son hurlement la trahit, des spasmes la parcouraient. Devant ce spectacle le mercenaire restait impuissant, elle agonisait devant ses yeux et il ne pouvait rien faire pour la soulager. La magie consumait son corps, elle se sentait bouillir intérieurement al contrario la magie qui s'était échappée d'elle et qui flottait dans les airs la glaçait lorsqu'elle touchait la peau de la Sorcière. Ce chaud et froid incessant augmentait sa douleur. À mesure que son râle devenait plus fort, la magie flottant dans les airs cherchait à posséder une autre personne. Il n'y avait malheureusement aucun être féminin susceptible de l'accueillir. Cela, les deux jeunes gens l'avaient prévu. Ils ne voulaient courir aucun danger, transmettre ses pouvoirs à une autre femme était loin de là sa dernière volonté, au contraire, ils avaient pu trouver un moyen pour éviter qu'une telle tragédie ne ressurgisse à l'avenir.

Une Guardian Force était une source d'énergie totalement indépendante. En l'associant, on pouvait alors utiliser la magie, les pouvoirs des Guardian Force étaient immenses. En contrepartie, elles se nourrissaient de la mémoire de leurs hôtes. De plus, elles savent être autonomes. Lorsqu'une Guardian Force était invoqué, on pouvait alors distinguer une force qui protégeait le manieur. S'approprier une Guardian Force s'apparentait à vivre pour deux en quelque sorte. Certaines Guardian Force prennent une forme solide et résidaient dans des objets. D'où venaient les Guardian Force avant d'être utilisés ainsi ? Avaient-elles un lien avec Hyne ? Si les Guardian Force possédaient de si grands pouvoirs comparables à ceux des Sorcières, d'où leur venait cette force ? Ils avaient cherché à se renseigner à ce sujet, mais ne trouvèrent que peu d'éléments de réponse pouvant les guider.

Alors, s'il était possible de pouvoir léguer sa magie différemment que de façon originale, peut-être était-ce le meilleur moyen pour empêcher que ses pouvoirs ne servent à nouveau des desseins obscurs. C'était son idée, se souvint le mercenaire tandis qu'elle touchait son collier. Donner de l'énergie au pendentif, générer une toute nouvelle invocation pour sceller les pouvoirs de la Sorcière et permettre ainsi de se libérer de ce fardeau. Ils n'étaient pas certains que cela fonctionnerait. Après tout, elle pouvait essayer. Elle tenterait de matérialiser sa magie pour créer une Gardian Force quoi que cela puisse lui couter. C'était, selon elle, toujours mieux que de devoir léguer ses immenses pouvoirs à une femme susceptible de les posséder, car il n'y avait que très peu de personnes qui pouvaient en réalité hériter des pouvoirs d'une Sorcière. Alors, si la jeune femme en était devenue une, ce n'était pas un hasard. Elle avait le potentiel d'être un réceptacle pour recevoir les pouvoirs des nécromanciennes.

La solution était d'enfermer ses pouvoirs, il était donc prévu qu'elle les scella dans le pendentif du jeune homme. Le rituel de substitution, comme ils l'avaient baptisé, était assez long. Transmettre tous les pouvoirs au collier prenait beaucoup de temps. La Sorcière agonisait, son mal semblait ne jamais prendre fin. Voilà le lot des Sorcières, transmettre leur pouvoir était si fastidieux, mais nécessaire pour pouvoir se libérer complètement, de ne plus avoir d'attache dans ce monde. Sa vie était reliée à ses pouvoirs, qu'importe si elle aurait voulu se jeter d'une falaise pour tenter de mettre un terme à son existence, même en faisant cela elle serait toujours en vie. Seul la transmission de son lourd héritage pouvait la libérer de ses tourments. Être une Sorcière n'était guère un destin des plus avantageux, elles n'avaient aucun avenir dans ce monde. Si elles voulaient vivre en harmonie avec tous ses habitants, elles devaient cacher leur pouvoir. Bon nombre d'entre elles eurent un passé douloureux, chassées par les hommes, brûlées sur les bûchers ou souhaitant assouvir l'humanité pour reprendre leur revanche. Il y avait de bonnes comme de mauvaises Sorcières, aucune n'eut le plaisir de connaître une vie pleine de joie et d'amour.

Alors que le dernier feu follet de magie était lentement aspirée dans le pendentif, la Sorcière tint à lui prononcer quelques derniers mots avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres. Il s'approcha plus près pour espérer entendre une dernière fois sa voix mélodieuse, il la graverait à jamais dans son esprit. Le corps de la Sorcière tremblait dans ses derniers instants, elle puisait dans ses dernières forces pour le remercier d'avoir été auprès d'elle et d'avoir constamment veillé sur elle. Même si sa vie fut courte, elle ne pouvait que le remercier de lui avoir prodigué tant de bonheur et ce jusqu'à sa fin. Elle se blottissait comme elle le pouvait contre lui, gémissant de devoir le quitter incessamment sous peu. Elle aurait tant voulu rester auprès de lui et fonder peut-être une famille . L'amour était quelque chose de si fragile pour lui, alors qu'il venait de goûter à la plus merveilleuse rencontre de toute sa vie, il devait la laisser sans aller. Jusqu'au bout, le mercenaire resta auprès de la nécromancienne, attendant tristement qu'elle pousse son dernier souffle. Ses tremblements cessèrent, ses yeux se fermèrent tout doucement, la main qu'il tenait dans la sienne desserrait sa prise puis se mit à glisser entre ses doigts. Sa respiration s'était tu, son buste ne se soulevait plus.

La Sorcière semblait apaisée, elle souriait dans ce profond sommeil dont elle ne se réveillerait jamais. Elle semblait avoir expié ses péchés, les astres semblaient lui avoir pardonné, ils avaient l'air de briller plus intensément. Il souhaita que ce soit le cas, qu'elle n'ait plus rien à se reprocher et qu'elle soit heureuse là qu'importe où elle puisse se trouver désormais. Seul son apparence physique d'origine ne lui avait pas été rendu malgré la disparition complète de ses pouvoirs. Elle mourrait avec cette autre apparence qui ne ressemblait guère à la jeune femme d'autrefois, militant contre l'oppression dans sa petite ville de résistant dont elle était la princesse, ce joli bois lui allait tellement si bien, c'était elle tout craché. L'aventure, la détermination, les responsabilités, l'altruisme... Une fleur pareille était unique et elle s'était fanée dans ses bras. Tout son être s'était évaporée dans la mort, il n'avait aucun moyen de garder une forme d'elle à part ses dons. Le seul vestige qui lui restait était sans doute la copie de sa bague qu'elle portait. Il hésita à la lui prendre, peut-être valait-il mieux qu'elle la conserve. Ce n'était peut-être pas un de ses présents, mais le simple fait qu'elle portait la même bague que lui l'empêchait de la lui prendre. Cette bague lui appartenait, il songeait que là où elle pouvait se trouver elle conservait ce symbole de sa présence à ses côtés.

En repensant à tous ces évènements, il lui semblait qu'il avait failli dans sa mission. "Reste à mes côtés et je veillerai sur toi." En quoi était-il parvenu à veiller sur elle, là où elle était, ce qu'elle était devenue, c'était maintenant impossible. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était d'en conserver son souvenir, il serait le seul à pouvoir prouver son existence, le seul à s'en souvenir, le seul qui ne rejetterait pas les actes qu'elle avait pu commettre. "Même si tu devais devenir notre ennemie je serais à tes côtés." Et il était resté près d'elle depuis tout ce temps, cherchant plus ou moins à la ramener sur le droit chemin, tentatives qui se soldèrent par un véritable échec, sa mort le prouvait. Il n'avait pas été un bon chevalier servant et cela il le regrettait amèrement de l'avoir perdue ainsi. La promesse, elle résonnait encore dans sa tête. Ce fameux moment où il avait exprimé assez maladroitement ses sentiments. Il n'avait pas besoin de le lui dire, elle le comprenait, elle savait lire en lui et deviner si aisément ses pensées. Ce petit rayon de soleil qui l'animait chaque jour et qui le poussait à vivre différemment.

Le destin s'était voulu cruel, mais désormais ils avaient enfin un avenir, un avenir dans lequel il espérait qu'il n'y ait plus jamais de guerre occulte. Il en avait trop souffert, même lors des derniers instants de sa bien-aimée. Il en souffrait encore et souffrirait sans doute jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il ne put retenir ses larmes, il regardait tendrement le corps sans vie de sa bien-aimée, ses larmes ruisselaient sur son visage lui qui s'était abstenu de lui montrer un tel spectacle, mais elle n'était plus là, elle était partie, son esprit avait quitté son corps et avait rejoint le monde des morts. Il pouvait se le permettre, personne ne lui reprocherait. Il était seul et vivrait ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il la rejoigne. Le suicide n'était pas dans ses intentions, il attendrait comme elle que son heure vienne et seulement là il serait heureux, heureux de pouvoir la retrouver que ce fût en enfer ou au paradis. Il la poursuivrait jusqu'à lui mettre la main dessus et enfin ils seraient de nouveau réunis jusqu'à la fin des temps.


End file.
